One Drunken night
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its night and Adam finds Eleanor as a drunk as a skunk what will happen will sparks fly? R&R Its not a rip off of What Now by mrs.alvinseville just alittle something that i wanted to try out
1. Chapter 1

One Drunken night

As soon as Adam got to the bar something in his stomach was telling him to get into that bar and find out what was going on and there he found Eleanor dancing up top of the bar with a crowd of guys swarming her he soon pushed them out of the way . " Uh Eleanor what are you doing" asked a confused Adam. " hm dancin you wanna join me" asked a drunnkin Eleanor . " No now lets get you home" said Adam . " But I dos wanna go home" replied Eleanor . " we need to get you home so you can get a good nights rest" said Adam. He soon got her to his car she was fussing and fighting him but he got her into his car . " But yous never let me dive" pouted Eleanor .

" You can drive home later tonight i'm driving you home" said Adam . And with that the engine roared to life and with that he took off he soon got to her house which he even got her inside .Adam was going to sleep on the couch tonight but she had other ideas for tonight he soon hung his coat and hat on the rack but Eleanor soon took that chance and had him pressed up against a wall she was sober enough.

"Make love to me" said Eleanor . " Even if I could I would be doing something that I would regret and you would be doing the same thing" said Adam .He tried to push but she had a forceful grip on him Adam wasn't going anywhere . " Come on that's all i'm asking is you having sex with me just once that's all I ask" pleaded Eleanor . And with that said she wiggled out of her lime green dress she was wearing no bra nor underwear . And with that Adam gave in

_**The very next morning**_

the sun crept through the windows in her bedroom . " Ugh I feel like I was hit with two soccer balls then kicked in the head with a football" Groaned Eleanor . " Well glad your awake I could tell you feel like crap" said a voice next to her . " Adam did we" she asked . " Well we did" replied Adam. "You took advantage of me how dare you" said Eleanor getting angry . " Believe me your were coming on to me strong and top that with being very convencing just before you kissed me you said something" said Adam . " Oh and what did I say" asked Eleanor . " Easy you said I want you and I wanna to have your babies" replied Adam . And with that she flopped back onto her pillows she soon had to get up. " Listen why don't you get dressed and head for home my sisters are coming over and they would be shocked to see you here" said Eleanor .

" Well sounds about right how long do you think that they would to get here" asked Adam. " about an hour or so listen grab what you can and hurry i'm not telling you to get out its just this would look awkward trust me" Pleaded Eleanor . " Alright i'm heading out but later on but i'm coming back to see you" said Adam as he got dressed . " Oh alright not that I don't mind" called Eleanor on the other side of the bathroom. And with that he got dressed and was out the door _" Thank goodness he's gone now how am I going to explain THIS to my sisters" _ Thought Eleanor . Adam made it to his car he got inside and turned the engine and soon the song What is Love by Haddaway was playing and that gave him idea he soon started to sing to the lyrics while driving back to his apartment in the big city . He finally made it home in the nick of time he soon undressed again and decided it was best to take a shower before meeting Eleanor again . _" Damn I just so happen to remember almost everything that happened last night however if her sisters do find out i'm sunk though but then again I just wanna get over and done with"_Thought Adam . He soon let the water drip and run down his fur as he hung in the shower he soon thought back to the time that Alvin and Jeanette hooked up on a drunken night and figured that everything was going to be a ok but then again who knows till it him its Brittany he should be worried though she is married to Theodore

_**Back with Eleanor and her sisters **_

_**1 hour later **_

Soon her sisters arrived Brittany Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Cindy and Rebecca . _" This should be great a whole day with my sisters well at least I don't have to worry but why would leave me at a bar where they knew that I would get drunk as a skunk blame that one on Brittany but no matter better get cleaned up for the day"_ Thought Eleanor she soon hopped in the shower . And with that she hopped out feeling much refreshed . She soon had selected a green T shirt a another Green bra green underwear

and Blue jeans she dashed into her bedroom where she slipped them on and even made her bed as well .

" Always gotta cover your tracks so you don't get found out and exposed yikes" muttered Eleanor . When she heard the door she made a mad dash for it she opened it revealing Brittany Jeanette and the other sisters . " Well are you going to invite us in" asked Brittany . Sorry Britt come on in and with that there kids rushed right past them . " Wow Jean your daughter is growing up fast heck she's as fast as Alvin . " Yea Elise is very she's quite the hurricane almost as fast as my husband" replied Jean remembering the drunken night the she had with Alvin . And with that Noel Jessica Alyssa and Richard all finally found Elise playing dress up . Soon Richard came out with a sock that belonged to someone . " I think I found one of Uncle Adam's socks" said Richard . " Listen Richard why don't you and the others go into the living room to watch a video and oh give the sock we need to have a serious talk with your aunt" said Brittany . And with that Richard handed her the sock and soon the others disappeared into the bedroom with the door shut and locked .

_**With Eleanor **_

Brittany soon told Eleanor about how Jeanette got prenant one drunken night . " Listen I wanted this as much as Jeanette did" said Eleanor . " So he didn't take advantage of you well when we meet him we are going to give him an earfull just to let him know but not to scare him" said Jeanette . " Alright but don't go to rough on him" asked Eleanor . " Don't worry we wont just enough to set him straight" said Brittany . " She's right we care about you as much as the next person but we aren't going to scare him out of his pants that he would run right out the door just enough that he won't hurt you" said Charlene . And with that the day went on as normal .

_**Meanwhile Back Adam's place**_

" Alright better head back over" said Adam . He soon got back out his door locked and proceeded down the steps and headed over to his car got in and roared the engine to life and drove off to go see Eleanor

_**Back with Adam**_

Soon Adam made it back and that's when a pit in his stomach told him to face the music that he can't hide forever it would happen soon enough. He soon got out of his car and headed up the drive way toward Eleanors house " Well here goes" he said . He soon knocked on the door and Jeanette went to go get it. " Hi its so good to see you I think you should come with us we have somethings to talk about" said Jeanette in a whisper . Adam only nodded and followed Jeanette into Eleanor's bedroom where once again the door was locked and shut . " I'm going to get grilled am I" he asked .

" Eleanor only told us to NOT get to rough with you and that's just what we are going to do" said Jill. " She's right you see Jeanette met Alvin one drunken night and later on you met Eleanor one drunken night we know that your going to look after her and whatever children you bring into this world but IF you EVER cheat on her you will be hearing from us personally we know where you live so don't get any funny ideas" said Brittany . " You know I wouldn't cheat on Ellie like that if that's what your already thinking" replied Adam. " Good we understand each other then" said Brittany in a happy tune . And with that everyone decided to spend the rest of the day together .


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later

Its been six months since Adam found Eleanor in a bar drunk as a skunk . "Adam I have something to tell you" said Eleanor . " Oh and what would that be" replied Adam as he was getting ready to go to work . " I'm pregnant" said Eleanor with a smile on her face. In that second a wide but goofy grin on his was spreading across his furry face. "That's great I'm guessing that in a few weeks that your going to start to show and soon the symptoms will soon show" thought Adam . " True which is why I want both of us to be ready and even look for a house" said Eleanor. " Oh don't worry I already have that planned out" stated Adam . " I'm shocked" replied Eleanor .

" All we do is move into my house I am the ONLY one living there alone and it would be nice to have some one else to be with" Said Adam. " Well I have been paying my rent and it would be nice to move in with you so I would have to do somethings first think you could help me" she asked . "Sure thing" said Adam. " I won't be long" replied Adam and with that he slipped on his socks and shoes and was out the door to get his pay . As soon as he was out she sat back down on her bed and thought about raising her own family with Adam her best friend .

She soon realized that the house was a mess she soon got to work washing the dishes and doing most of the housework half the housework was done and she soon felt tired so she headed over to the couch where she sat down and thought of just propping her feet up and resting them cause she noticed that they were starting to swell up . _"Damn did we have sex that night? I can't seem to remember but why are my feet hurting good thing I have a laptop with me better look up the symptoms of being pregnant" _Thought Eleanor . And she did just that she looked up just that and she soon found a link that told her symptoms of being pregnant .

" Adam Adam I think we should have a talk about raising a family" muttered Eleanor . And with that the swelling went down if not by much but she decided to just rest her feet before she would finish the housework . She thought of what happened long before she was with her sisters she knew she had to much to drink and with that her sisters must have left her but as to why she didn't know why though . Once the swelling her feet went down she got up and finished the housework . " There I had better go and rest my feet and surf the internet check facebook and maybe prepare dinner or we could order out and save the hassle of cooking/cleaning up but I should wait for Adam to get home" said Eleanor to herself .

_**2 1/2 hours later**_

Finally Adam came home to a nice and clean house. " Well I'll be" muttered Adam . " Adam we need to talk" said Eleanor in a low tone . He knew what she meant by that __. " Ok what is it you wanna talk about" said Adam .

" We need to talk about raising a family I know you got the financial part of it covered but you should care about me mostly but still you should at least take a day off once a while to tend to me I am the one carrying your child after all" stated Eleanor . Adam knew she had a point always working 24/7 and not caring for his wife can and will kill the precious cargo inside of her it made him think of what he saw on youtube once . " your right maybe I should call my boss and tell him I won't be in tomorrow I have someone I that needs caring" said Adam . And with that he took out his cellphone and called his boss telling him he wont be in.

" its done my boss understands and he's willing to let me off for the next nine months so I can take care of you" he said . "Your boss is very nice to let you get off for the next nine months not to many employees can do that you know" said Eleanor . "Point taken,Point taken" he said and with that he fixed up one of his favorite dinners burgers with french fries .

" Hope you like it made it myself" said Adam . And with that she took a bite out of the burger he made and she was amazed at how it turned out. " WOE this is amazing I can't wait to try the fries" said Eleanor . And with that she tried one of the fries and was blown away at how good they were after all. "Adam where did you learn to cook" she asked . " I just looked up the way to do french fries and even I looked up how to do burgers easy as pie" said Adam and even he was amazed . " Sometimes I even amaze myself" he said . "Oh yes you do" replied Eleanor .

" Oh and by the way there home made these are healthy for you" he said . She took a look and sure enough he was right there was potato skins on the fries as well . Soon both of them were done . " Allow me i'll wash the dishes" he offered . And with that she handed him her plate and he headed over to the sink and sure enough he got them washed and they both decided to both watch TV when they were kids. Soon Eleanor fell asleep and he turned off the TV and carried her upstairs bridal style wondering if he could plan the wedding let alone convince her to move in with him .


	3. Chapter 3

Moving in

Its been a while since Adam and Eleanor had talked about him taking nine months off but eventually he talked her into moving in with him . " Come on Ellie its a great idea that way I can fully take care of you instead of driving back and forth in between your place and mine trust me it will work" said Adam . "Alright you talked me into it but this is going to take some to pack up all my stuff and other things as well" replied Eleanor . "That's fine with me besides your not doing this alone i'll help you" suggested Adam . "Alright the first thing is we need to wash all my clothes and start to pack up my computer into boxes which are in my closet" said Eleanor .

And with that said both Adam and Eleanor both started to wash her and Adam's clothes in separate loads eventually both loads got done the next step was to get all her kitchen items in one box while the plates drinking glasses and even the utensils were wrapped up in news paper to make sure that they don't break causing Eleanor to get hurt in the process . Finally all she had to do was shut off her utilities and begin to move in with her boyfriend .

"Alright that should be everything loaded in also don't worry once we get everything set up we should be able to move in your stuff and start to get it setup" said Adam as he was able to fit in everything in the back of his moving truck that he kept. "Oh thank you I really don't have a lot of stuff most of the stuff that I got was from my sisters and some from Theodore but he soon broke up with me and it didn't well" stated Eleanor. " I see well glad I wasn't there to witness it anyway lets get going" said Adam . "Yea lets go" replied Eleanor and with that said they both set off toward Adam's house it wasn't far it was just a couple but it was well worth the trip . As soon as she was able to see his house she was amazed at what she saw it was an old two story house something that you don't see everyday .

" This house is yours?"she asked amazed . " Yup its all mine you should check it out anyway I mostly keep it clean but that's beside the point the point is that I mostly live alone but with you that's going to change"said Adam . He soon pulled the truck just past the mail box and right toward where he saw a block of wood that being his stopping point. They both got out of the truck and he dashed toward the front door to unlock it . "There that should do it" muttered Adam . He soon saw Eleanor trying to figure out how to open up the back of the moving truck . He soon rushed over to help her .

" Allow me" he said . And with that it was a press of a button . The back of the truck started to open but slowly just enough for the two to get in and get all of her stuff . It wasn't long before everything was moved he pressed the button again and sure enough the back of the moving truck closed he then proceeded to lock both doors of the truck making sure that NO one was able to get in and steal the truck . He then made his way inside where he closed the door and both Adam and Eleanor started to unpack her stuff and get it sorted into piles except for the kitchen stuff it all got put in the kitchen as for her computer he mostly put it in his room where he hooked it up to his hub .

Then he went back down stairs to help his girlfriend unpack the rest of her stuff . It wasn't long before everything was put away and both were relaxing drinking to a good glass of rootbeer . But of course day turned to night and the couple turned off the TV and headed to bed sleeping the night away mostly Adam but as for poor Eleanor she couldn't sleep at all as she had to make several trips to the bathroom that night before finally getting her baby to settle down she soon did as well and drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

_**16 years later **_

In the 16 years of there marriage both Adam and Eleanor had one kid it was a boy he looked like Adam well minus the eyes . Of course he took after his father and mother . He loved playing the guitar and cooking . He was a bright kid which was why he got bullied at school . One day he came home from school with a girl more less a chipette that he met that day her name was Maya Seville . She had no parents and no home .

Of course Adam and Eleanor took her in out of the kindness of there hearts and since then they grew together and sure enough they started dating though Adam had no a single problem with that and neither did Eleanor but what was really surprising is that she had a passion for singing and it wasn't long before Adam walked in on Maya singing a song by Foghat the song was called I just wanna make love to you .

"Well well well well I'm impressed I didn't know you could sing" said Adam. "Well I didn't know either but still I discovered it on my own and by complete surprise" said Maya . "Well anyway though Dinners ready we are having Enchiladas topped with Ice cream chocolate and vanilla swirl" said Adam. "Well i'm famished can't wait to try them" she said . "Well come on down" said Adam. Of course Maya rushed past her adopted father straight down the stairs and into the kitchen faster than you can yell Alvin's name

_Some things don't ever change around here_ Thought Adam as he walked down the stairs . But what he didn't know was that a new band will take the world by storm and help there parents pay the bills on time . By the time Adam was in the kitchen everyone was waiting for him to come join the family .

The family all had Enchiladas for dinner and Ice cream for dessert soon there after both there son Phoenix Seville and there daughter Maya seville helped clean the dishes and put them away meanwhile both Adam and Eleanor were hanging out when something came across Eleanor's mind .

"Adam I was thinking maybe when there older we could get them into the wonderful life of music, What do you think?" asked Eleanor . "Sounds like a good idea I of course didn't think of this" said Adam.

And through out the rest of there lives every single Seville family who was apart of a band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS later brought there kids into the wonderful world of music and soon there after they took the world by a death iron grip and sure enough out shined there parents and there parents were so surprised that they decided to act as there security for there tours and concerts but they had be represented and by none other than JettRecords the very company that represented the Chipmunks the Chipettes and Adam and the chipmunks which is now representing a new band John and the chipmunks .

The very band that is making billions of dollars selling millions of Albums making movies video games and selling Merchandise for there fan's all over the world fellow stars would normally come by and pick a few of there stuff for there own families or even sign autographs .and it all started on one drunken night .

_**A/N: Well that's finally the end to this story I know it's not much but it's still something right? Well anyway if you haven't heard I'm doing a sequel to My life in Ponyville called My Life in Ponyville : The cupcake Killer take Turnabout Storm and Mix the story Cupcakes and that's what you get of course no one in Ponyville know's the killer but they do know her **_

_**assailant Applebloom a former sister to Applejack of the Apple family that is now stationed in Canterlot growing there apple trees so check out the trailer and the first chapter 1 preview and tell me what you think about this story be honest so anyway chipmunkfanatic OUT!**_

_**P.S: there will be another AATC story just haven't figured out but if you don't know what I'm talking about MLP: The Cupcake Killer is what its building on it takes place after the first story but it also takes place after Turnabout Storm kind of ironic huh? Well its quite true so check it out on my profile well see ya sometime soon **_


	5. Chapter 5

One Drunken night chapters 3 and 4 filler

_**A/N: Hello all so apparently a critic from you guessed it Critics United now word has it that this story didn't get a filler for both chapters 3 and 4 well I'm going to solve just that since its a good story I can solve that with a filler chapter so now that's out of the way on with the filler **_

Once Adam helped Eleanor move in he got an idea of running off to the jewelery store and sure enough he had the money to buy a quite expensive ring for his soon to be wife . _I hope she likes it _Thought Adam as he as on his way back to the house .

Meanwhile Eleanor was still off her feet waiting her friend Adam to return but of what she didn't is that the very person that she had drunken sex with is going to do something out of blue .

So she picked up the remote and while flipping through channels she found something an old cartoon that has been on for 20 years now that was something to be proud of .

_Hmm …. Adam's favorite show? What was it Power rangers? That's odd oh well wonder what show ….. Zeo? Well ok lets watch it _Thought Eleanor as she was watching Power Rangers Zeo the only show that was on . By the time Adam got home he hid the black box in his coat pocket and closed the door . Then he headed into the kitchen to cook dinner .

_I sure do hope that she didn't notice that I am going to purpose to her to become my wife _Thought Adam as he was doing something simple for dinner burgers . _Man its been so long since I cooked I sure do hope I can better than Alvin ever was let alone Theodore_ Thought Adam as he kept an eye on the burgers . But something caught his eye .

_Huh Eleanor watching power rangers? That's odd ….. hold on a mintute Power Rangers Zeo that hasn't been on since its air after Might Morphin Alien Rangers still though its nice to see an old show like that _Thought Adam as he did one burger for both him and Eleanor . "Hey Ellie dinners done" announced Adam. "Oh cool what's for dinner?" asked Eleanor . "Something simple burgers its been a while since I cooked hope you enjoy" said Adam. Eleanor too hold of burger with bread and was amazed . "Wow this is good thanks" said Eleanor .

"Your quite welcome I may be rusty at it but I still got it" said Adam.

"You sure do besides you should have seen Alvin when it came to cooking all he could do was TV dinners and that's not cooking that's heating something in the microwave what you did was real cooking" stated Eleanor . "Yea I guess you have a point so watching Power Rangers Zeo huh I never seen any episodes of that until just now" said Adam. "Your kidding me Alvin use to be a fan of that show" replied Eleanor . "It's no joke I've only seen MMPR SPD and Mystic Force but only a few episodes of SPD and Mystic Force and maybe one episode of MMPR" said Adam. "Wow didn't know you were a fan of a show that's been on for so long" said Eleanor.

"Oh its true so anyway I was thinking that after dinner I want to show you something"said Adam. "well sure what ever it is you have I'm sure it's awesome" said Eleanor .

_Oh trust me it is _Thought Adam. As the two watched an episode of Zeo it was still good to see Jason David Frank on the show his one time favorite actor . _I swear this guy amazes me _Thought Adam.

As the episode came to a close he both dishes and got them washed in the sink . He then headed over to his coat pocket and made sure to hide the black box then walked over to Eleanor and got down one knee and opened the box . Eleanor was shocked to see this and yet confused .

"Eleanor even though we met at a bar I want your night to be most memorable Eleanor I love you so much will you do the honor of being my wife?" asked Adam hoping she would say yes .

He could tell that tears of joy were coming down her furry face . "Of course I will marry you it may be sudden but I think that I'm ready and besides this is going to mean something to me" said Eleanor happy .

"Yea I know what you mean" replied Adam. As he slipped her wedding ring she was stunned a diamond ring? She wondered how he could afford such a thing like that . "Adam I have a question how can you afford this?" asked Eleanor curious .

"Well remember all the concerts we did? Well I saved up all my money like you guys did only I put mine in a separate account that way when I moved out I would be able to access my account so that way I would be able to get a house of my own topped with a job just moving peoples stuff so yea I was able to afford a car for personal transportation that moving truck you see well the good news is that it was given to me for free so yea" said Adam.

"And I even found out you are a fan of Power Rangers is that true as well?" asked Eleanor . "Yup it is true thanks to Alvin for introducing me to the show so anyway though knowing your sisters there going to interrogate me for I wonder how long" thought Adam out loud .

"Well if Brittany does I'll give her a good punch to the face to shut her up" said Eleanor getting angry . "Okay you may wanna calm down cause stress on the babies isn't good for them" said Adam a bit concerned .

"Trust me I may not be able to catch her like this but I have an idea once these two are out I'm going after her" said Eleanor . "Good thing I'm not on the receiving end of that" said Adam. "Well you do have a point anyway I'm going to bed" said Eleanor turning off the TV . "well I'm going to bed as well" said Adam following her up the stair case and into there bedroom .

_**A/N: Well people I'm glad you enjoyed the filler for both chapters 3 and 4 I know it was kinda short but at the time I didn't have the time to put in filler I just wanted to get the story done and out of the way so I could move on to the next one but I'm finally glad that's done but the mention of Power Rangers Zeo I kinda missed out on it I could be wrong anyway I'm a huge fan of Power rangers been since I was 1 up in Carmel Valley of the year it came out 1993 and now we have Megaforce coming out celebrating the 20 years since it came out in America and the year Power Rangers came out so yea if your a power rangers fan then be on the look out for all of my super sentai adapted Power Rangers stories and I mean all of them can't tell ya anymore beyond that chipmunkfanatic OUT !**_


End file.
